When Emotions Are Hightened
by ThatNoBody
Summary: Three weeks have passed since the night Elena turned and everyone is on the outs. No contact with each other, not knowing what's going on. What or Who will bring them all back together? ... When you are a vampire, your emotions are heightened and it's not easy to hide your true self anymore... you find yourself doing things you wouldn't dream of when you were human
1. What Happened After

( A/N : okay, so this is chapter 1 of my TVD fanfic. Please give me feedback, leave a review and if you like it, i'll continue. This is my first time writing fan fiction and Im really excited. It starts three weeks after where we left off in the finale. This chapter is kind of short but if I continue they will be getting longer. Anyways again please give me feedback, any kind. Thanks :) And Enjoy.)

CHAPTER 1: What Happened Afterwards

Three weeks had passed since that fateful night and nothing seemed to go right. Damon and Stefan were still going at it. No one knew what was happening with Elena. Jeremy had her on total lock down. That event had made him grow more than ever and he wasn't just a kid now. He took a stand and took control of the situation. Damon was losing his mind. He hadn't spoken a word to Elena since what happened in the hospital. He would never forgive himself and he would never forgive her. But that's what hurt because he knew he would. He knew he loved her so much that it was excruciating for him. He was more hurt than ever, so hurt that he couldn't even bring himself to turn it off. It was like his body took pleasure in feeling his pain. The group had not spoken in these three weeks. Caroline was mourning over Tyler. She didn't have the heart to tell Carol or her mother because Tyler's body had disappeared. Caroline was having a break down. There was no one for her. She hadn't even gone home as she didn't want her mother to get into any more trouble then she already was. Her mother and Carol thought she and Tyler had safely made it out of town. But she was completely and utterly alone. Living in the cellar where she and Tyler would visit oh so many times. She didn't have Elena and she didn't have Bonnie

Bonnie was unapproachable. She had a shield up. She had become cold and numb. You could almost say that it was the equivalent of a vampire turning everything off. It was like she didn't care. She didn't care that her best friend became a vampire. She didn't care that Caroline had nowhere to go and thought her boyfriend was dead. She didn't care what anyone did or anyone said. Her life was screwed up because she had to deal with everyone else's problems and now she was done. Bonnie was done. She had found herself something new, something exciting and it was consuming her whole being.

Guilt was eating up at Stefan. And it didn't make it easier when Damon would constantly give him hell about Elena dying and becoming a vampire. And now that Elena and Jeremy had completely shut him out, he couldn't handle not knowing what was happening. And his urges were amplifying. And he wasn't perfect now was he? He finally did it. He fell off the edge. He fed on an innocent person. He fed on her (this was his first time feeding since before almost driving Elena off wickery bridge) and he would have killed her if Damon hadn't stopped him. That was the first time they even interacted in two weeks. He was thankful his brother saved him but that didn't mean Damon had forgiven him, No, now it was a week later and tension was still rising between them. No damon hadn't forgivn him,he most definitely hadn't.

Mystic falls was just eerily quiet. After all the craziness that took over everyone's life these past few years, it was just quiet now. Nothing was happening. What could've happened three weeks ago to leave everyone so hopeless and heart broken? And it was like everyone was waiting. They were all waiting for someone or something to make the first move. But who? Who would it be? Or what would it be? After all this disaster was there even anything else that could make things worse?

**Was there?**


	2. What Happened Before!

(A/N Okay here it is, chapter 2. This is definitely longer than Chapter 1. I really really really hope you leave me some reviews and that you like it because I really want to continue this story and receiving some feedback would be very encouraging. SO please leave a review and enjoy!)

….

Chapter 2: What Happened Before!

"**Three weeks earlier"**

Elena crouched in the corner, confused, angry, and bitter. Her whole life flashed before her. The fact that she was no longer human was beginning to sink in. Never aging, never being in the same place for too long. Never having kids, never getting married and never being normal. This is not what she wanted. Death was better than what she was facing right now. Anger started boiling inside of her. She wanted to bite Dr. Fell's head off for giving her vampire blood. She wanted to drain her of all her blood. Elena took a deep breath. Why was she thinking like this? No! She couldn't think like this. No! She didn't want blood. She didn't want that disgusting, horrib… Oh! She wanted it so badly! It had tasted so good. Every inch of her being was screaming for it, her body wanted it; she wanted it.

It was nearing four am now. It had been 2hrs since she had woken up. Damon was still yelling at Stefan. And Elena could hear them outside. She couldn't take it. She needed to be alone. The second Damon had walked in and they both locked eyes with each other, you could see the hurt. And then Damon directed his anger towards Stefan. "You Idiot! You let her die?" And Stefan guilt ridden could only keep saying "She wanted me to". Elena hadn't spoken a word while they went at it. Damon and Stefan went at it. Blows here, punches there... And her heart beat kept rising. She was still quiet. The door was wide open now. She could smell it, she could feel it. The fight she was having with herself internally was much worse than what was happening with Stefan and Damon. No! One half cried. "Elena this isn't you, don't do it. This goes against everything you believe in". "But if I'm to stay alive, I need this". "I'm only 18. I can't die now" "I've barely lived" "But it's not natural" "Don't do it Elena" "But I have to" "you can't feed on an innocent person" "But" "Elena! Snap out of it! You need to be strong" "You're right I do" "I can do this". "Yes you can" You're strong than this" "Yes, I am, I really am.

Stefan and Damon felt a whoosh. "Oh No" said Damon. In a split second Elena was gone…. It felt so good. It felt so invigorating. It was the best feeling in the world. She could feel the resistance getting less and less and she dove more and more into the blood. Her tongue, her teeth sucking everything in. And then there was nothing. Not an ounce of blood remained and Elena fell to the ground and stared at the body in front of her. She stared at the poor innocent girl she fed on. She stared at the human she murdered. And then there they were Damon and Stefan. Stefan muttering "no, no, no, no, no". And that was it. It set in to Elena what she had done. She was officially a vampire, she had completed the transition. Damon didn't say a word. He picked up the lifeless body and started carrying it out to bury before it was discovered. Elena didn't like this. She didn't know why but she didn't like that, not one bit. She made use of her newly discovered powers and just like that Stefan was alone. He was alone in that hospital corridor. He knew Elena didn't blame him… He was sitting there waiting for the inevitable, dreading it, yet needing it, wanting it and then it happened, Elena's eyes opened and her lungs took in the first breath of oxygen as a vampire. "Elena" he could only say one word. "What happened Stefan? What's going on? Stefan I was in the car what happened." The look on Stefan's face had said it all. "Oh My God! Oh my God Stefan am I in transition? How can this happen? Was I dead? Stefan Answer me Damn it." "I'm sorry Elena, this is all my fault." "So it's true? I'm in transition? Oh My God" said Elena breaking into tears. After ten minutes of hysteria on Elena's part and Stefan explaining what happen; She looked into Stefan's eyes and said "Thank you Stefan. Thank you for doing what I wanted and asked you to do and please don't blame yourself." Stefan looked away. "No Stefan, look at me. I need you to know that I don't blame you okay?"…. Stefan sighed as he slouched against the wall in the corridor. The hospital was empty except for some patients in their room and some doctors and nurses running their night shifts. Most of them had to be compelled because of all the commotion going on between Stefan and Damon a while back.

It took literally a second and Elena was standing next to Damon. She didn't know where they were and she didn't how she got there. It took her a couple of seconds to realize she had literally followed his scent and used her new ability to be standing with him now. Damon was a bit taken aback at Elena's sudden arrival but he kept on walking. "Damon" Elena exclaimed exasperated. "Please, say something". Damon slowly and cautiously looked in her eyes and Elena felt like he was piercing her soul. "I'm sorry this happened Elena; I know this isn't what you wanted." Damon waited for her to respond but Elena said nothing. She didn't know why but she was upset, she was angry. She expected him to something; she wanted him to do something. Hug her, kiss her; wait what was she thinking? "You chose Stefan remember Elena? He's the one you love" her brain yelled at her. But all she could think of was Damon's embrace and with that she just took hold of him and let it out, she cried and cried and held on to him. She felt safe with Damon, like maybe he could wake her up from this horrible nightmare... Damon just held her for what felt like hours and then as if he suddenly realized something he let go. Again Elena wasn't too happy, why was she feeling like this? But she couldn't help it. And she felt herself getting angrier and angrier and she felt herself letting go of her smarter half. "Isn't this what you wanted Damon? For me to hug you? To make you feel loved? What's wrong? Now that I'm not human anymore, am I not special ? Or do you think you can't handle seeing me with Stefan for eternity and for me always choosing Stefan, are you hurt Damon? Is that why you're acting this way? Aww poor Damon the loverboy, always getting his heart broken. " She didn't know where this was coming from. It's like she was having an out of body experience. She couldn't believe she was saying this. She didn't even mean it. She just wanted to hurt him. She just wanted to see him hurt just like she was when he cut their embrace short. Damon's face changed. His eyes were no longer showing his love and care for Elena, they were showing hurt, and when Damon was hurt he was angry. Damon grinded his teeth together, leaned in towards Elena's face and said in his drawling tone "Go back to the hospital Elena, The sun will come out in an hour or so and I really need to get rid of this body." He turned around and walked away. Elena bit her lip. She was so mad at herself for saying all that stuff. What had gotten into her? She was back in the hospital as quickly as she had left it. She really didn't want any more conversation. She was mad, upset, bitter and plain terrified at her new life as a vampire. Stefan was waiting for her patiently. "Elena? Are you okay?". "You know what Stefan? I'm really not and I just need to be alone for a while, I can't take any of this right now, I just need to think." Stefan sighed but being the gentleman he was, immediately allowed passage for Elena to enter the room she was kept in. She closed the door and sat in a corner and cried. How did everything become so screwed up? An hour had passed and Elena was still just as upset. She heard Jeremy rushing in to see his sister, he comforted her and held her but she turned even him out of the room. This wasn't like her but she was just too confused and upset for any type of interaction with anybody right now. God knew where Bonnie was, no one could reach her. Elena wondered how Caroline was, what with Tyler dying and everything. Thinking about Tyler and Alaric just made her want to puke even more and then she said it aloud to herself "I AM DEAD". She could now hear Jeremy joining in Stefan and Damon's argument. "How could you guys let this happen? You know what this is gonna do to her? The guilt will eat at her! How could you stand their fighting when you know a vampire in transition can't control their blood lust? How could you let her kill that woman?" Saying goodbye to Alaric and having his sister dying and coming back as a vampire had left Jeremy with just anger and hurt. And he was done. She was his sister and he was going to take care of her. "You guys have done enough, I think Elena should be alone with me and not be in contact with either of you for a couple of days". She heard Stefan's voice "Are you kidding me Jeremy? You can't be serious! Elena needs me to help her right now. She's unstable right now!". " This coming from the most unstable vampire in the history of time? No thank you Stefan. You've done enough. You got my sister killed and now she's a vampire and it's all your fault. So why don't you just try to stop helping because you know what? You never do." Their heated argument ended as Elena dramatically opened the door. "Stefan Can I talk to you? Alone?" Stefan sighed "sure" and he walked in.

…

( Hi again! So this chapter basically goes back to the events that took place three weeks earlier. I'll kind of continue this in chapter 3 too and then we'll come back to present time. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! IF I GET EVEN ONE, ILL CONTINUE WRITING. So just go ahead and do it ok? Pretty please? :D You will? AWESOME! THANKS! )


End file.
